No bravery plus de vaillance
by Akimara
Summary: Song fic sur les ravages de Voldemort. La chanson est de James Blunt et correspond bien au thème que je veux aborder aujourd’hui concernant la guerre.


**Diclamer** : Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Contexte** : Song fic sur les ravages de Voldemort. La chanson est de James Blunt et correspond bien au thème que je veux aborder aujourd'hui.

**Notes** : Les scènes décrites relèvent de mon imagination. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me mettre à la place d'un personnage tout à fait extérieur à l'histoire. Autrement dit, d'après mon point de vue. La traduction des paroles est entre crochets. Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**No bravery**

**Plus de vaillance **

La bataille a continué jusqu'au levé du jour. Toujours plus atroce, toujours plus violente, toujours plus cruelle. A l'aube, tout n'était que désolation, horreur, tristesse. Des maisons calcinées, des corps sanguinolents, des cris suppliants la mort de venir les chercher.

_There are children standing here_

_Arms outstretched into the sky_

_Tears drying on their face_

_Il y a des enfants qui se tiennent là_

_Les bras étirés vers le ciel_

_Des larmes séchées sur le visage_

Il y en a de tous âges. Des enfants, des vieillards, des nourrissons, des adultes. Tous gémissent de leur fin. Tous supplient le ciel d'abréger leurs souffrances.

_He has been here_

_Il est passé par ici_

Lord Voldemort est passé et a tout détruit.

_Brothers lie in shallow graves_

_Fathers lost without a trace_

_A nation blind to their disgrace_

_Leurs frères ont été enterrés à la hâte_

_Leurs pères ont disparus sans laisser de trace_

_Une nation qui ne voit pas leur déshonneur_

Les Mangemorts ont enterré ceux qui ont trépassé sans opposer de résistance. Ils ont laissé les corps de ceux qui les ont défié aux charognards, jugeant cette punition suffisante. Ils ont emmené captifs ceux qui pouvaient encore marcher, leur promettant une vie de servitude dans la crasse, la violence et la crainte du maître.

Ils ne se sont pas rendus compte qu'ils ont choisi le mauvais camp. Eux qui voulaient passer pour des victimes sont aujourd'hui qualifiés de bourreaux.

_Since he's been here_

_Depuis qu'il est passé ici_

Aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils perdent peu à peu tout sentiment, toute humanité, toute pitié. Il se contentent d'être des machines à tuer.

_And I see no bravery_

_No bravery in your eyes anymore_

_Only sadness_

_Et je ne vois plus de vaillance_

_Plus de vaillance dans tes yeux_

_Seulement de la tristesse_

La vaillance et l'honneur les ont déserté depuis bien longtemps laissant place à la cruauté et au mépris des autres. Seul compte à présent la satisfaction qu'ils apporteront à leur maître. Ils sont fiers. Fiers d'avoir détruit toutes ces vies innocentes. Fiers de leur avoir fait mal. Fiers de les avoir entendu les supplier de les épargner au moment où ils portaient le coup fatal. Fiers d'avoir obéit aux ordres et réussi la mission.

_Houses burnt beyond repair_

_The smell of death is in the air_

_Des maisons brûlées qu'on ne pourra réparer_

_L'odeur de la mort est dans l'air_

Un peu plus loin, on devine les restes d'un village. Tout est noir. Au dessus, un reste de fumée s'élève lentement, semblant agoniser. Une odeur de chaire brûlée et de sang flotte dans l'air. Ils n'ont rien épargné.

_A woman weeping in despair says_

_He has been here_

_Il y a une femme en larme qui dit_

_Qu'Il est passé par ici_

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a encore frappé, ne semant que mort, tristesse et désolation sur son passage.

_Tracer lighting up in the sky_

_It's another families' turn to die_

_Des obus traceurs illuminent le ciel_

_C'est le tour d'autres familles de mourir_

La Marque des Ténèbres éclaire le ciel dans un halo de lumière verte. Ceux qui ont survécut et agonisent la fixent, terrifiés, et prient que cet enfer se termine.

Les Mangemorts sont enfin partis, ne laissant derrière eux que des cendres et des cadavres. Ils poursuivent leur massacre dans un autre village. Il est temps pour d'autres familles d'être exterminées.

Un soleil rouge du sang qui a été versé pendant la nuit se lève.

_A child afraid to even cry out says_

_He has been here_

_Il y a un enfant trop terrorise pour seulement pleurer qui dit_

_Qu'Il est passé par ici_

Vous-savez-qui est venu et a vaincu toute forme de résistance.

_There are children standing here_

_Arms outstretched into the sky_

_But no one asks the question why_

_Il y a des enfants qui se tiennent là_

_Les bras étirés vers le ciel_

_Mais personne ne se demande pourquoi_

Pour eux, il est temps de mourir, d'accepter leur destin. Ceux qui se sont rebellés contre ce terrible futur ont aussi périt. Personne ne réchappe des massacres que Lord Voldemort programme.

Lorsqu'on lira la Gazette des Sorciers, cet article effraiera la population, mais personne ne s'indignera de la mort tragique de ces familles. Le monde est en guerre. Qui se soucie de quelques dizaines de personnes ?

_He has been here_

_Il est venu ici_

Personne ne s'oppose à Tom Elvis Jedusor . Ces familles l'auront appris à leurs dépends.

_Old men kneel to accept their fate_

_Wives and daughters cut and raped_

_Les vieillards s'agenouillent pour accepter leur destin_

_Femmes et filles sont tailladées et violées_

Des vies innocentes ont été détruites. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour la gloire ? Pour obéir ? Pour obtenir la reconnaissance du maître ? Pour écraser des personnes ? Pour démontrer leur suprématie ? Pour se prouver qu'ils sont des hommes ?

Mais pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde ? Pourquoi un peuple désire toujours en dominer un autre ? Et pourquoi tout le monde trouve cela normal ?

_A generation drenched in hate_

_Says he has been here_

_Une géneration trempée dans la haine_

_Qui dit qu'Il est venu ici_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Reviews please!

Désolé pour la petite heure de couple...


End file.
